


Do I Dare to Eat a Peach

by the_deep_magic



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fuckbuddies, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Pairings, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23622583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_deep_magic/pseuds/the_deep_magic
Summary: Kink meme prompt: Caleb is really good at going down on ladies, and he really enjoys it. Sometimes he does the ladies in the group a solid by non-romantically going down on them to help them get rid of some excess stress. It also tends to calm down the rapid patter of his brain, so, sincerely: win-win.(Note: the listed pairings are sexual but non-romantic)
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Caleb Widogast, Caleb Widogast & Yasha, Caleb Widogast/Yasha, Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 50
Kudos: 343





	Do I Dare to Eat a Peach

**Author's Note:**

> I realize one or more of these pairings may be controversial, but don’t worry – Beau is still your favorite disaster lesbian, just horny and curious. If this gives you pause, I understand and respect your reservations entirely. Please use your browser’s “back” button as appropriate.
> 
> I apologize to no one except T.S. Eliot.

It starts, as so many things do, with Jester being mildly inappropriate in public.

“You guys!” she announces, slamming a fresh glass of milk down on the tavern table. “I haven’t had sex in _so long_.”

Yasha just shrugs awkwardly. “Well, we _have_ been busy. Not a lot of time for, uh, extracurricular pursuits.”

“Speak for yourself,” Beau mutters. She hasn’t stopped stretching and sighing loudly since Keg left.

“Ugh, I barely even left my room at the Lavish Chateau and I still got laid more often than this,” Jester laments, and Caleb bites down on a smile at her milk mustache.

“I’m kinda surprised, Jester,” Beau pipes up. “You don’t seem like the type of woman who’d have much trouble taking things into her own hands, so to speak.”

“Oh, I have,” Jester says, nodding. “I don’t want to be rude when we’re sleeping in the same room, so I have to sneak off during the day. To a washroom, or to a closet, or behind a tree.”

“Behind a _tree_?” Nott gasps, but no one seems to hear her.

“You can do it in the room,” Beau says. “I don’t care.”

“But it’s not the same,” Jester moans. “My hands are fine, but I want somebody else’s hands. Or _tongue_ , oh my god, it’s been so long since anyone—”

Fjord clears his throat, and even Caleb can tell that whatever is about to come out of his mouth is probably a mistake. “Maybe next time we’re at the Pillow Trove, you could avail yourself of their companions.”

“No complaints here,” says Beau, looking even smugger, if such a thing is possible.

Jester just rounds on Fjord, eyes wide and faux-innocent. “But who knows when we’ll be back in Zadash? It would be so wonderful if maybe a friendly, kind, handsome, half-orc—”

The chair makes a loud scraping sound as Fjord pushes back from the table. “Welp, that’s my cue to turn in for the evening. Caduceus, you comin’?”

The firbolg raises his mug congenially. “Still finishing my tea, but I’ll be up shortly.”

“G’night, all,” Fjord says, not making eye contact with Jester again as he heads for the stairs.

There’s a beat, and then Jester says “Ah, poop!” and rests her chin in her hands.

“He’s not gonna bite, Jester,” Beau says, leaning her chair back on two legs. “Better start fishing somewhere else.”

“He’ll come around one day, but I can’t wait that long! I really am a little desperate.”

“Do you think it’s wise to pursue romantic relationships within the group?” Caduceus asks. “Forgive me if I’m being intrusive, but I’m genuinely unsure.”

“I don’t need romance,” Jester says, shaking her head. “There’s not enough time for that. I just really, really want someone to get me off. Preferably more than once.”

“Ah,” Caduceus replies, no more flustered than if Jester had voiced her desire for more milk. “I’m afraid I don’t have much to contribute to this conversation, but I wish you luck.”

There’s a moment of quiet, and Nott looks surprisingly thoughtful. “Beau, is Jester your type?”

Beau’s chair slams back to the ground. “Hey, just because I’m into ladies doesn’t mean I’m into _every_ lady.”

Nott holds up her hands in self-defense. “Sorry, sorry! I was just trying to do some problem solving.”

“It is okay, Nott,” Jester says, patting her hand. “Beau is a good friend, but we have talked about this, and we are not attracted to each other. What about you, Nott? Do you like girls? Boys? Others?”

“I’m not really interested in anything at the moment,” Nott says, looking at the table where she’s scratching into it with her claw.

“That’s okay!” says Jester with her typical enthusiasm. Then she sets her eyes on Caleb; it’s the moment he’s been dreading. “Caaaaaaaaaaaaaaleb, same question!”

Caleb can feel the tips of his ears starting to burn. “Ah, I have been with both men and women, if that is what you are asking.”

“Ooh, how exciting!”

“Is it?” Caleb mutters, trying to sink down in his chair.

“Oh, leave Caleb alone,” Beau says with a frown. “If he blushes any harder, his heart might stop.”

“Fiiiiiine,” Jester sighs. “Now, Yasha—”

Both Yasha’s chair and the mug she had been nursing are empty. Caleb hadn’t heard a sound, and it doesn’t seem like anyone else did, either. He’s faintly jealous.

“Caduceus, I think you have to answer the question, too,” Beau says. “It’s only fair.”

The firbolg looks pensive. “You know, I hadn’t really given it much thought.”

That seems to shock Jester. “What? You had not even _thought_ about it until now?”

Caduceus shrugs. “I’ve had a lot of other things to think about.”

“Have you not, uh…” Beau makes a rude but easily interpreted hand gesture. “…done it? With, like, another person?”

“To be fair, I haven’t met many other people.”

From there, the attention of the group is firmly on Caduceus and what he may or may not hypothetically prefer, and Caleb is grateful. Even if he did wish to share, he is simply unused to talking about such things, let alone where other people can hear them. Neither Jester nor Beau is particularly good at maintaining a low volume.

But he stays at the table anyway and enjoys being part of the group without needing to participate. His friends seem to know by now that he’ll speak up if he needs to, but for the time being, he’s content to listen to some of the conversation and let his mind drift for other parts. He had thought about attempting to use the evening for more reading, but strangely, he’s been having trouble focusing lately. Perhaps it’s the sharp uptick in mortal danger that’s happened recently, or maybe it’s just his demons being louder than usual, but he’s having trouble sleeping, as well. Turning his mind off at night has become even more difficult than usual.

Eventually, Caduceus finishes his tea – and is probably a bit tired of answering questions, though he doesn’t say so – and the group seems to be splitting up for the evening. Caleb pays for the drinks, and they all head upstairs. There’s a small common washroom down the hall, so they have to take turns freshening up, and even Caleb feels the need to splash a little water on his face and clean his hands.

He ends up alone with Jester in the washroom as she uses her favorite lavender soap. They’re the last two still out of their rooms, and Caleb doesn’t hear any voices down the hall. Before he can overthink it, he says to Jester, “I have been thinking about your problem, and I may be able to help.”

“What—? Oh, _that_ problem! That’s okay, Caleb, I don’t need you to find anyone or pay anyone to sleep with me.”

“Good to know,” Caleb says, his face growing hotter. “But I was offering something a little more… personal.”

“Oh? _Oh_!” Jester shrieks and starts clapping her hands excitedly. “Caleb, do you have a crush on me?”

“Ah, it is not precisely that. I will try to explain. I like you very much, Jester, but not in that way. Or at least, not mostly in that way. But you said how much you enjoyed receiving, ah, oral attention. I enjoy providing it. I find it… soothing. It clears my head in a way that little else does.”

Jester’s head tilts and she blinks at him for a moment. “You want to go down on me to clear your head?”

“If you wouldn’t mind? I do not require reciprocation.”

“ _Mind_?” Jester repeats happily. “Of course I would not mind!” And she starts hiking up her skirt.

“Ah, not here, I think. There is a storage closet at the end of the hall. Someone is less likely to wander in, and the linens will help absorb any sound.”

“I can be quiet,” Jester whispers, leaning into Caleb’s ear. It’s still louder than Caleb’s speaking voice.

They make their way to the closet, Jester skipping and Caleb glancing around for anyone watching. He’s not overly embarrassed, but he doesn’t think the staff at the inn would like to have their closet put to such use. It’s a sizeable closet full of sheets and towels and brooms, and there’s a small candle stuck to one of the shelves. Caleb lights it while Jester shuts the door.

“Caleb, I would never have expected this!” she says, still whispering loudly. “Perhaps you are a little wild after all.”

“Perhaps I am,” Caleb says with a small smile, dropping a folded towel to the wooden floor and kneeling on it. “Please tell me if there’s anything you don’t like.”

“Hmm… if you’re going to bite, just be gentle.”

“Of course. You may put your hands in my hair and pull it gently, if you like. If you want me to stop, just say so.”

“I will.”

“And how many times?”

Jester, her bloomers halfway to the floor, gives Caleb a quizzical look. “How many times what?”

“How many times would you like to come?”

“Caleb,” Jester gasps, “you filthy boy!” She bends and kisses his forehead. “I love it!”

As he helps her out of her bloomers, he reminds her, “You did not answer my question.”

“I don’t want to be greedy. Let’s start with one or two and we’ll take it from there.”

He hums in affirmation and sets his hands on her calves before sliding them up to her thighs. Her skin is so soft under his hands, and she parts her legs for him easily. He takes a deep breath, drawing in her scent, before leaning in and tasting her.

By the time she pushes his head away, Caleb has lost count. The first three came in rapid succession, but the others required some work, so possibly five or six in sum. Her legs are shaking so badly that when he gets his shoulder out from under one of them, her knees nearly buckle.

“C-caleb,” she gets out, her voice finally softer now that it’s hoarse. “Where did you learn how to do that?”

He shrugs, wiping his face on his sleeve and gently massaging his jaw. It aches, but in a pleasant way. “Practice.”

“That was…” It seems he has briefly rendered her speechless, and her tail gently unwraps from around his wrist.

She had knocked some sheets and towels to the floor, so he bundles them up and tries to stick them in a back corner. When he turns back, she’s leaning heavily on the shelves and staring down at him with wide eyes.

“ _Was_?”

“Caleb, come here.” He stands and approaches her. “I’m going to hug you now. Is that okay?”

“ _Ja_ , I suppose that would be—”

She flings her arms around his shoulders and buries her face in his neck. “You are _wonderful_ , Caleb,” she murmurs, half into his scarf and half into the skin of his throat. “You are sweet and generous and amazingly talented.” She pulls back to look at him. “Are you sure you wouldn’t like a quick…”

She makes a gesture with her hand and her tongue poking the inside of her cheek, and he shakes his head. “Ah, no, though I appreciate the offer.”

“Suit yourself. However, I’m going to need help getting back to my room, because I’m not sure my legs will carry me.”

“Jester, you are much, much stronger than I am.”

“Just let me lean on you a little.”

“Okay.”

He blows out the candle and peeks out of the closet. Jester loops her arm under Caleb’s, and together, they walk back down the hall. They get to her door, and she surprises him by tipping up on her toes and kissing him lightly on the lips.

“Your head should be very clear by now, I think.”

He can feel himself blushing again. “It is. Thank you, Jester.”

She makes a little squeaking noise and claps her hands to his cheeks. “Did you really just thank _me_?”

“I must be getting back to my room. Nott will start to worry.”

Jester sighs happily and kisses him one more time. “You gorgeous, oblivious man. Good night!”

“Good night.”

He wanders back down the hall to his room, where there’s still a candle burning on the desk, but Nott is fast asleep in her bed. Caleb manages to take his shoes and scarf off and blow out the candle before collapsing into bed and falling into a deep, dreamless sleep.

&&&

They all sleep in a bit, so the next morning is rushed, with Beau pocketing even more bacon than usual so they can get to the shops before the midday rush. Caleb drags Nott and Caduceus along on a bid for ever more paper and ink, though there’s little to be had in such a small town. The other two have more luck with various herbal ingredients.

They’re heading back when Caduceus remarks, “You look like you’re in a good mood today, Caleb.”

“Ah, thank you. I slept well last night.”

“Good. That’s good.”

After dinner, Beau, Jester, and Fjord do some recon on a local merchant they suspect is smuggling goods in from Xhorhas, but the rest get a quiet night in. Caleb even sits down by the fire in the tavern to copy his spells while Nott discusses alchemy with Caduceus and Yasha quietly sharpens an impressive variety of weapons.

Caleb comes to a good stopping point in his work and tells the others he’s headed to bed. He’s not tired yet, thanks to the previous night’s sleep, but he feels like reading in bed for a bit. He hadn’t been entirely lying to Jester when he told her he doesn’t read the smutty books he sometimes buys along with rare arcane spell books – he only _sometimes_ reads them. And he managed to pick up a particularly intriguing one a few weeks ago that he hasn’t had the chance to enjoy yet.

He readies himself for bed and is about to turn in when there’s a knock at the door. It wouldn’t be Nott – even if he’d locked it, she’d just pick the lock and let herself in. He throws a threadbare robe over his pajamas and opens the door to see a grinning Jester, a frowning Beau, and an uncertain-looking Yasha.

“Hello!” Jester says brightly.

“Uh, hallo,” Caleb says, scratching his chin. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Jester says you’re really good with your mouth,” says Beau with all her characteristic finesse.

“Ah, I think you better all step inside,” Caleb says, fighting the urge to bury his face in his hands.

He hears Yasha ask, “Jester, did Caleb say you could tell us about last night?”

“He didn’t say I _couldn’t_ , and he was sooooooooo much better than good!”

Beau mumbles, “Still not sure I believe it.”

“I’m sorry, Caleb,” Jester says. “Should I not have told them?”

“Ah, well,” Caleb sighs. “I am not ashamed of what we did, though I thought you might wish to keep it private.”

“I haven’t told everybody, only us girls! Except Nott – she didn’t want to hear the details.”

“No, I imagine not,” Caleb says. “I am not even sure I can have this conversation with you.”

“Oh, that is fine,” Jester says sweetly. “We are not here for conversation.”

“Well, then—“

“I wanted to see for myself,” Beau says.

Caleb nearly falls over. “ _Wie bitte_?”

“I think Jester’s exaggerating.”

“No, I mean…” Caleb can do little but blink and wave a hand at himself. “I did not think I was your type. _At all_.”

Beau just shrugs. “Good head is good head. And Yasha here is going to help you shave again.”

Yasha looks mildly confused as to how she got involved in all this. “Uh, I have a dagger this time. And some soap.”

Caleb sighs and looks from Yasha to Beau to Jester, then back to Yasha. “Well, you have more recent practice with it than I do.”

“Wow, you weren’t kidding,” Beau says to Jester. “He’s really down for it.”

“It helps him think,” Jester says, haughtily crossing her arms.

The shaving is less frightening with the dagger, which is still much larger than any weapon Caleb should ever wield. As they stand alone in the washroom, Yasha works silently, except for once asking, “You’re really okay with all this?”

“I was the one who approached Jester.”

“Yeah, but Beau, too? And I don’t think Jester will want to clear the room.”

“Mm, I enjoy it. There are not many things I do well, but this is one.”

“I’ve seen you do plenty of things well,” Yasha says softly, but then they lapse back into comfortable silence.

This time, they go back to Jester and Beau’s room, which is big enough that Yasha is sharing with them. Jester is bouncing on one of the beds and Beau is flopped across another one, but she perks up when she sees Caleb. “We gonna do this?”

“Yes, if you like. Jester and Yasha…”

“Oh, we want to watch!” Jester squeals, landing cross-legged on the bed.

Yasha shrugs, her cheeks coloring. “I admit, I’m curious. But only if you don’t mind.”

“Oh, and Nott knows you’re safe with us,” says Jester. “She knows not to come in here unless she wants an eyeful.”

Caleb groans, but at least that’s one conversation he doesn’t have to have with Nott. “Beau, will you please get comfortable on the edge of the bed?”

“Comfortable, like, pants off?”

“I think that is an unavoidable necessity, yes. If you could hang your legs over the edge of the bed, that would be best.”

“Oh, your poor neck last night!” Jester gasps.

“Ah, perhaps that is my own fault for suggesting the broom closet.”

“No,” says Jester, shaking her head. “I definitely owe you a neck massage.”

“Hey,” Beau says, naked from the waist down and perched on the edge of the bed. “This is supposed to be about _me_.”

“Very bossy,” Caleb says, lip twitching a little from trying to keep a straight face.

“You like it. Now get over here.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Caleb complies. Yasha thoughtfully tosses Caleb a pillow, and he sets it on the floor. Before getting down on his knees, he looks at Beau. “Anything in particular you would like?”

“Uh, y’know, whatever. Feel free to use your fingers on me, in me, whatever – I really like that, too.”

“Mm, noted. And you can give me direction. I have a feeling you know what you like.”

“ _Ask her how many times she wants to come_!” Jester squeals from the other bed, and Caleb can hear her bouncing again.

“You really asked Jester that?” Beau asks, laughing incredulously when he nods. “Damn, Caleb, that’s smooth as fuck. I might have to steal that line.”

“Some people have preferences!” he says with mock exasperation. “What am I to do?”

Beau laughs again, more genuinely this time. “I’m usually done after two, maybe three. I won’t keep you down there all night, I promise.”

“ _Except you totally will_!”

Even Yasha’s chuckling now. “Jester, shut up and let the man work!”

“ _Danke_ , Yasha,” Caleb says demurely, then turns back to Beau. “If I do anything you don’t like—”

“Oh, I don’t have a problem telling you. And Caleb.” She glares him down. “Don’t you dare fall in love with me.”

That just makes Jester and Yasha laugh harder, but Caleb gives her a serious nod. “I would never dream of it, Beauregard.”

Reassured, she sits back on her hands, and Caleb finally kneels between her legs on the pillow and grounds himself by rubbing his hands on her bared thighs. She huffs a little impatiently, but she doesn’t say anything. Still, he skips any kissing or biting up her thighs and just lets his hands skim up and down, up and down, a little higher each time until his thumbs are nearly brushing against coarse fuzz. She’s rather precisely groomed down here, which surprises him a little. He supposes he expected it with Jester – though the heart shape was a bit of a shock – but not with Beau.

Caleb doesn’t imagine she’ll take too kindly to extensive teasing, but he doesn’t want to plunge right in, either. Instead, he spreads her thighs a little wider, gets in closer and opens her gently with his thumbs. She isn’t wet yet, which isn’t surprising, and he wonders how much it’ll take. He opens his mouth, but instead of extending his tongue, he breathes hotly over her exposed sex, and it makes her shiver. In the background, Jester shrieks and says something like, “ _It’s starting_!”

He lets his thumbs glide up and down in the grooves of her hips as he uses the very tip of his tongue to tease her outer lips, to build up some anticipation. He works his way in slowly, lets her squirm a little as he winds her up. He can start to sense her impatience in the cant of her hips, and he waits until she draws in a breath to tell him to speed things up to go in for a long, deep lick.

That breath comes out in a wordless groan that has him grinning against her. Her short pubic hair tickles the skin newly-exposed on his face, but it’s not an unpleasant sensation. He wants to see if he can get her to the first peak without using his fingers, so he dips his tongue lower, pressing into her heat. She starts to get wet quickly under his ministrations, and her breath is coming faster.

After a minute, he backs off a bit to give her clit a little attention. Even a gentle suck gets an “ _oooh_ , that’s good, more of that” out of her, so he indulges her with it for a few moments. She moans with disappointment when he stops, but the sound turns into a grunt of approval when he goes back to fucking her with his tongue. She drapes a leg over his shoulder to let him get deeper, until his nose is pressing against her too, all his senses filled with her, and his mind goes wonderfully blank, focused on nothing but the minute motions of his lips and his tongue.

“Fuck, Caleb,” she groans. “Get your mouth back to my clit, now.”

He can do nothing but obey. His tongue flicks in tight, regular circles, and he can feel her start to climb. He keeps the tempo steady but increases the pressure, little by little until she starts to shake. It’s not long, then, until she crests, body curling up as he works her through it, backing off when she slumps back to the bed.

“Hooo, shit,” she groans, weaving her fingers through Caleb’s hair and pushing his head back a few inches. “Don’t go anywhere – I definitely want to go again, but I need a minute.”

“Of course, Beauregard,” he says, with a gentle nip to the inside of her thigh. She laughs breathily.

“What did I tell you?” he hears Jester say over his shoulder.

“Okay, fuck, you were right,” Beau groans, throwing an arm over her eyes. “He _is_ that good.”

“That was… really fast,” murmurs Yasha, so softly Caleb can barely hear her.

Beau laughs. “Yeah, what can I say, I’m usually wound pretty tight.”

“Ooh, me too!” Jester adds.

Caleb mutters, “ _Ja_ , I noticed,” and that get a laugh out of everyone.

Beau sits up with a grunt and looks down at Caleb, fingers stroking through his hair with surprising gentleness. “You ready to go again.”

“Always.”

This time, he starts with a kiss to her clit, which makes her hips jump under his hands. He chuckles and decides she’s still probably a little too oversensitive.

She says, “Fingers this time” just as he’s coming to the same conclusion himself. He starts with the pads of his thumbs, holding her open and pressing the tip of one thumb inside, up to the first knuckle, then the second. She’s wet and relaxed under his touch, but he still takes some time dragging his fingertips around the sensitive opening to her cunt.

By the time Caleb switches to two fingers, she’s rolling her hips slightly against his hand. He tests her clit again with his other thumb and takes her soft moan to mean she’s ready for more pressure there. For a few moments, he rests his head against her thigh and just watches as her body envelops his fingers over and over again, enjoying the obscene wet sounds on every thrust. So is Jester, if her soft giggling is anything to go by.

When she starts to get impatient, he begins crooking his fingers on the outstroke to see if she responds well to pressure on that sweet spot he’s found that some people like. Beau quickly figures out what he’s trying to do and says, “No, it’s a little deeper… a little dee— _fuck_ , that’s it.”

“You enjoy this?” Caleb says softly. He’s trying not to speak too much in case it ruins the illusion of whomever Beau is picturing touching her.

“Mmm, yeah, you can press harder,” she sighs. “Nnngh, just like that. Doesn’t have to be on every stroke, but you can keep coming back to it. And I want your tongue again.”

He’s more than happy to oblige with long, flat strokes above his fingers. It’s not enough focused pressure to get her off, but it makes her squirm and tighten her fist in his hair. The pain is good – it sharpens his concentration and keeps his mind off his own arousal. Part of him wishes he could turn that instinct off. He’s merely an instrument here – none of the women here want to bed him, least of all Beau – and instruments don’t become aroused no matter what sounds their users make.

And Beau’s sounds are beginning to increase in volume. Where Jester had been all delighted gasps and squeals, Beau grunts like she’s running up the side of a mountain. It’s an interesting contrast, and Caleb couldn’t say which sounds he prefers, though he’s always grateful for positive feedback.

Beau is sloppy wet around his fingers now, and he runs his tongue around them to taste her excess. She growls and gives a sharp jerk on his hair. “Get back up there and make me come.”

Obediently, he applies the tip of his tongue to her clit, circling it lightly for a few moments before sealing his lips around it and starting to suck, fingers rubbing relentlessly at the spot inside. She tightens around him and her hips jerk as she ascends for the last time, and he doesn’t let up as her body clenches and rocks. Curious how she’ll react, he increases the suction as she starts to come down, not giving her time to become oversensitive, and she yelps as she either comes again or continues to come, hips frozen still as the rest of her body shakes.

He draws it out as long as he dares and then backs off gently, slowing his fingers and covering her with gentle licks as she rides out the last few aftershocks.

It’s Jester who reacts first, squealing and clapping behind him. “Ohhh, that was a big one, wasn’t it?”

Caleb withdraws his fingers and turns to face the others. “Ah, I am not used to receiving applause.”

To his surprise, Yasha silently stretches a hand out to give him a clean cloth, and he wipes his face and hands. He also takes the cup of water she offers.

“Beau!” Jester calls. “Beau, are you satisfied?”

“H’yuhh,” says Beau, still laying on the bed, one arm thrown over her eyes.

“I think that means yes!” shrieks Jester.

“Fuck,” Beau finally manages. “You’re up there with some of the women I’ve slept with. Like, top five, maybe. I didn’t think that was possible.”

Caleb can’t help but smile a little. “Oh my, high praise indeed.”

Jester laughs delightedly. “Alright, Yasha, your turn!”

“Oh, uh,” Yasha stammers, the flush on her pale skin darkening further. “I don’t think so. I mean, I definitely appreciate the offer, Caleb, but… no, thank you.”

Caleb nods politely. “Of course.”

“Then, um,” Jester says, her eyes lighting up and her tail wiggling excitedly. “Can I go again? I know you were already so generous last night, but I will do all the work this time. You can lay back and I’ll just ride your face for a little bit. Is that okay?”

“Yes, I think that could be arranged. But please do not forget that you could easily crush my skull with your thighs.”

“No, Caleb, I will be very gentle!” Jester says urgently, standing up and leading Caleb back to her bed. “And I only want one orgasm this time. I am still a little worn out from last night.”

She makes a show of getting him comfortable up by the head of the bed. Luckily, these beds have sturdy headboards, so Jester will be able to support herself. Caleb has no illusions when it comes to his own breakability.

Jester rids herself of her skirt entirely and kneels over Caleb’s face. “I will try to be very careful, but please tap me on the leg twice if I am smothering you, okay?”

“I will do that,” Caleb says, wrapping his arms under her thick, muscular thighs.

For a while, he simply sticks his tongue out and lets her take her pleasure, rocking and circling her hips to put him where she likes. He enjoys this position a great deal – he can almost forgets he exists as anything other than a conduit for her gratification.

But after a while, it becomes clear that it won’t be quite enough. When Caleb looks up, he can see Jester’s playing with her nipples, but the soft sounds she’s making don’t match the intensity of the ones from last night. That’s easy enough to fix – he brings his hand up and lets his thumb dip between her folds, stroking her lightly before pressing in.

She makes a delighted little squeak at that, and he feels her tail smack his thigh with excitement. It’s not the ideal position to use his fingers to their best advantage, but the way she’s grinding between his thumb and his mouth is encouraging. Acting on a hunch, he uses his thumb to wet his other fingers. Then he lets his middle finger wander a little further back until the tip is brushing against a tight, hot pucker of skin. A little pressure there plus his tongue on her clit is enough to send her over with a high-pitched squeal.

It’s not the hardest climax he’s felt from her, but she shivers for a long time before she pulls back and off. She quickly stretches out next to him on the bed, pressing a kiss to the corner of his wet mouth. “Caleb, you naughty thing!” she says with a wink. “We’ll save that for next time, yes?”

“Yes, Jester, I would like that.”

“Jester, give him some room to breathe,” Yasha says, sounding a little breathless herself.

When Caleb sits up, he sees that Beau once again has her wits about her and her pants on. “Hey, thanks, man,” she says in as genuine a tone as he’s ever heard from her. “That was a lot of fun.”

“I enjoyed it as well.”

“Oh, Caleb, you are perfect,” Jester says, throwing her arms around him from behind. “Now I promise we will let you rest and stop stealing you away at night.”

He awkwardly pats her arms where they cross around his chest. “Another time, perhaps.”

“I mean, if you’re offering,” Beau says with a shrug.

“I have to say, that was pretty impressive,” says Yasha, and the respectful nod she gives Caleb feels every bit as good as Jester’s hug and Beau’s gratitude.

“Well, I will let you all get to bed,” Caleb says. “Have pleasant dreams.”

“Oh, we will!” Jester cries.

&&&

Caleb washes up before returning to his room, hoping that he doesn’t smell so much like sex as to put Nott off. He’s not entirely sure of Nott’s feelings about all of this, but he doesn’t want to rub anything in her face.

However, when he gets back to the room, Nott is gone, and there’s a note on her bed that just reads _Got the itch. –N_

He just hopes she’s being careful, however she’s scratching it.

Though his head is feeling wonderfully clear, he finds he’s not sleepy yet, so he gets to tackle a few chapters in his romance novel. The prose is artful enough that he even reads it at a somewhat normal speed to savor it, even though these chapters are light on the smut.

He’s nearly ready to blow out the candle when there’s another knock at his door, so soft he’s not sure it’s actually at his door and not one of the neighboring rooms. But when he goes to check, he’s surprised to see Yasha standing there, half-turned to the hall. She’s in her nightclothes – just a long tunic, really, with bare legs underneath. He just looks at her for a moment.

“Uh, hi,” she says nervously when the silence becomes awkward. “I just wanted to see if you were still up.”

“I am. Is everything okay, Yasha?”

“Yes, yes, everything’s fine, I just…” Whatever it is, she’s having trouble saying it, but he doesn’t push. She starts to look frustrated with herself, and what comes out is, “Is Nott here?”

“No, she left me a note to tell me she’s gone out. That is not unusual for her. Would you like me to message her?”

“No, uh, it’s actually you that I’m here to see. I wanted to, um…” She takes in a deep breath and lets it out. “Fuck, I’m sorry.”

“That is okay. Please take your time.”

“Can I come in? There’s something I want to ask you.”

Although Caleb’s getting legitimately tired, he knows Yasha wouldn’t be here, wouldn’t be pushing herself to interact with him, if it weren’t important to her. “Yes, please do.”

Once they’re in his room with the door shut, she seems to relax a little, though not much. “Are you tired? Shit, you’re probably tired, aren’t you?”

“A little.”

“Oh, then, I should go,” she says and looks at the door, but she doesn’t move.

“I hate to point out the obvious, but you are not leaving.”

“I want you to eat me out.”

“Oh,” is all Caleb can say, taken completely off guard. It’s clear from the look on her face that it’s not a joke, and that it took a great deal of willpower for her to come here and ask.

“I mean, um, you’re probably too tired tonight,” she says rapidly, “and you’ve done kind of a lot of it already, and it’s never quick with me, so I should just—” Then she does turn to leave, but Caleb catches her gently by the elbow.

“Yasha, wait, please. If you would like to stay, I am not too tired to attend to you.” As he says it, he finds he means it. He, too, is curious.

“Are you sure? Because, um, I usually have a hard time… you know. It takes a while.”

“That is alright – I am patient. And we should have the room to ourselves for some time yet.”

“If… if that’s okay with you,” she says, not quite meeting his eyes. “I did want to, earlier, but not in front of everyone.”

“That is entirely understandable. I am not used to having an audience.”

“And you really do enjoy it,” she says, not quite a question. “I guess I thought… well, it surprised me that you seemed to like it without getting off on it, you know, in a sexual way.”

“Ah, my feelings are not quite so innocent,” Caleb says, feeling his face heat. “I cannot say I am not aroused by the pleasure of beautiful women. But my primary satisfaction is not sexual, no.”

Yasha nods thoughtfully. “That’s… really interesting. You’re an extremely interesting man, Caleb Widogast.”

“Perhaps more so than I would wish. Please, though, make yourself comfortable on my bed.”

She’s only a few inches taller than Caleb, but she seems to take up much more of the narrow bed than Caleb does. Still, there’s room for him between her spread legs. She doesn’t immediately ruck up her tunic, so Caleb checks in with her.

“What would you like from me, Yasha?”

“Oh, well, just… I mean, I’ll probably only come once, if at all. And if it doesn’t happen, that’s fine. I’m sure it’ll feel good, anyway. It’s been a long time.”

“Is there anything you particularly like or dislike?” he asks, setting a hand gently on her leg.

“Um, fingers are fine. Good, actually – I do like penetration, even if it’s not enough to make me come. Nothing rough, though? Some people just kind of assume that’s what I want.”

“That is rudely presumptive of them.”

She actually cracks a small smile at that. “And I promise not to crush your head.”

“Ah, you have my gratitude already, then. Can I get you to put a pillow under your hips, please? Now just lie back and relax.”

She starts to lean back, but stops when she’s at her elbows. “Uh, one more thing, and if it’s kind of weird, you don’t have to do it, but could you maybe talk to me a little bit before you start? You can do it in Zemnian, if you want. I don’t know a word of Zemnian, but I like the sound of your voice.”

“ _Ja_ , of course. There is nothing weird about that. I cannot promise you poetry, but I will do my best.”

Yasha does lie down after that, shifting a little to get comfortable on the pillows. Neither Jester nor Beau had needed much preamble, but Caleb gets the sense it clearly isn’t the same for Yasha. He’s well aware of the struggle to simply turn one’s brain off and feel. He lets his palms rest on her knees, his thumbs rubbing gentle circles against the tender skin beneath. “Just breathe,” he says softly. “There is nothing else for you to do here, no one you need to protect. Close your eyes if you like.”

She takes in a deep breath and lets it out slowly, and he lets his hands roam over her thighs. There are scars, including a deep puncture wound that’s now a crater of silvery scar tissue, but he doesn’t linger on them. Slowly, as the tension leaves her muscles, his strokes grow a little firmer. “ _That’s it_ ,” he murmurs, switching over to Zemnian. “ _Relax. That’s all you need to do for me. It’s so easy. Just let me take care of you_.”

He lowers his head and lets his mouth follow the path of his hands with lips and tongue and very, very gentle presses of teeth. He murmurs into her soft, pale skin all the while, a fluid commentary on how nice her legs are, how strong and powerful. The skin where his beard was still feels naked and sensitive, but the smooth warmth of Yasha’s skin feels wonderful, and he tells her about it.

It’s so much easier in his native language, especially since she doesn’t understand and there’s no need to choose his words carefully as he does in Common. No one’s ever asked him to do this before, and he finds he likes it. It’s almost meditative, this steady stream of language about the smallest details of what he can sense of Yasha’s body: the fine hair on her legs, the shift of muscles under the skin, the growing scent of her arousal.

By the time he gets to the hem of her night shirt, she’s clearly ready, spreading her legs wider and lifting her knees until her feet are flat on the bed. He reveals her slowly, pushing up the hem little by little until it sits well above her navel. His mouth continues up her legs, getting closer and closer to her center… and then he moves abruptly up to her stomach, kissing her above the dark curls of hair.

She shifts under him a little impatiently, and it’s all he can do not to grin. He lets the anticipation build a little longer, marveling aloud at the firm muscles in her belly. He can’t wait to feel the way they’ll move under his hands when he really gets going.

Soon, though, he’s done teasing her, and with a final kiss to her stomach, he sits back on his heels. The first thing he notices is that her eyes are firmly shut and her head is turned to the side, so perhaps he can get away with looking for a little while without making her feel uncomfortable. “ _Let me look at you_ ,” he says softly, using his hands to open her thighs a little wider. “ _You are very beautiful. Poets – male poets, I think – like to describe a woman’s parts as looking like a flower with soft, dewy petals. That always seemed so insufficient to me. Flowers are such inert, fragile things. I would not describe you as either_.”

His thumbs begin to stroke at her outer folds, slowly easing her into more intimate contact. “ _You are very soft here, of course, but hardly passive._ ” He runs an index finger along her inner lips, and she quivers under the touch, her muscles clenching slightly. “ _I think you could crush my fingers if you put your mind to it, though I would really rather you didn’t._ ” She tenses slightly at the first touch of his tongue, so he lets her get used to the sensation with a few slow, light spirals around her opening.

“ _There_ ,” he murmurs, mouth almost but not quite touching her as he speaks. “ _Nothing to fear. I have never done this with an aasimar before. You taste good, you know, like the first raindrops of a thunderstorm, with so much more to come_.”

Her hips start to curl up when his tongue finally drags over her clit, but he’s ready for it and moves with her. “ _Ah, settle down. Relax and trust me. I will give you what you need_.” Though she doesn’t know the words, she seems to take the meaning of his tone.

He alternates his time between plunging his tongue inside her and letting it dance over her clit. She’s very quiet, which makes it a little difficult to judge her responses, but she’s slowly getting wetter beneath his tongue, and a few times she presses down into his mouth when he’s found a sensitive spot.

He loses track of time entirely, just enjoying the slow climb despite the ache in his jaw, when she makes a frustrated sound and sits up. “Caleb, I’m not sure it’s going to happen.”

“I think it is too soon to tell.”

She shakes her head. “I don’t want to waste your time.”

“This is not a waste of time, Yasha. I will stop if you wish, but it seems like you have been enjoying it.”

“Oh, yes, very much, but…”

“I have not even used my hands. Will you allow me to do so?”

“I guess… that’s fine.”

He nods. “You are the one in control here. I would never wish to make you uncomfortable, but please know that I am eager to continue.”

“Well… okay then,” she says with a smile. “Since you seem to be having fun.”

“Oh, _ja_ , I am just hitting my stride, as they say.”

She chuckles at that and reaches out to thread a few strands of hair through her fingers. “I think I like you.”

“I think I like you, too. Now please allow me to get back to work.”

“Fine,” she says with a heavy sigh, but she’s still smiling as she lays back on the bed.

He takes his time resuming his previous pace, adding a stroke of his thumb across her folds every now and then. When her breathing starts to speed up, he dips the pad of a finger into her as his tongue swipes her clit, and she shivers. “Yes, that’s good,” she says very softly.

Soon, she’s squirming on his finger and asking for more, so he presses his middle and ring finger inside, leaving his thumb free to play with her clit as he kisses around her stomach and hips. After a minute, he makes a beckoning motion with his fingers. “Does this feel good?” he asks in Common.

“It feels… different,” she says. “Odd. I know it’s supposed to feel amazing, but—”

“It is not ‘supposed’ to feel any sort of way. I have met some people who like it, and others who don’t.”

“It’s fine, I guess.”

“Noted. It seems you prefer my attention here,” he says, before lowering his head and sucking once, firmly, at her clit.

Her whole body twitches and she yelps. “Yes. Much better.”

From there, it’s a matter of ramping up speed and pressure by degrees, occasionally backing off a bit to give her a moment to settle. It does take time, but it’s clearly building to something, and – most gratifyingly – she’s really starting to lose herself in the moment, making breathy little sounds when he does something she particularly likes.

When she starts grinding against his hand, nearly pushing him back down the bed with her strength, he knows she’s getting close, so he zeroes in on her clit with the tip of his tongue. She gasps. “ _That_ , right there. How long can you do that?”

He backs off long enough to say, “As long as you need, _Engel_.”

“Please, _please_.”

After a bit, his tongue begins to tire and his jaw locks, but he’d sooner collapse than stop, not when she’s clearly nearing the end. Her body keeps ratcheting tighter, back nearly bowed off the bed entirely, and his only regret is that he can’t see her face. Her heels scrabble against the sheets for purchase, and when she pulls in a deep breath and holds it, he knows she’s at the point of no return.

She comes in near-complete silence, only the softest _ah ah_ from her mouth, but her hips buck so hard that Caleb has to wrap an arm around her thigh to hold on. She comes as hard as he’s ever felt, muscles clamping tight around his fingers, over and over. He keeps going as long as she does, drawing it out as long as he can stand. Finally, her body settles back to the bed and he can pull off and pop his jaw, using his thumb to stroke her through a few twitching aftershocks.

He doesn’t pull his hand back right away, just listens to her ragged breathing in the quiet of the room. After a few moments, he removes his fingers carefully, a little gutted by the soft sound of loss she makes, and pulls the hem of her night shirt back down. She curls in on herself and turns over on her side, and he stands up to give her a moment to collect herself, using the time to tidy himself a little and find a waterskin on his pack that isn’t empty.

When he comes back to the bed, she slowly turns to face him, and he tactfully doesn’t mention the tear track down one of her cheeks. Instead, he wordlessly offers her the water, which she finishes quickly. He makes to sit down, and she scoots over to give him some room.

“I, uh,” she starts, her voice cracking. “I don’t know quite what to say. Thank you.”

“You are most welcome.”

“Gods, I’m amazed you can even talk after tonight.”

The corner of his mouth quirks into a smile, and the muscles in his cheeks are definitely fatigued. “I have seen you swing that massive sword a hundred times in the space of a few minutes. We both have our talents.”

She doesn’t smile, exactly, but her eyes do sparkle with humor. “I’d say mine is far more commonplace.”

“I don’t think it is meant to be a contest.”

“I guess not. Um. Do you mind if I stay here for a few minutes? I know Nott could be back soon, but I’m just… I’d like to be close to somebody for a little while.”

Caleb bites his lip. His first instinct is to gently refuse – he can’t remember the last time he was in bed with someone, and that may be his mind’s attempt to protect itself. But he’s done a great deal of giving tonight, and perhaps it would be nice to receive a little affection. It’s not something he deserves, but Yasha is so like him in so many odd ways, and he thinks that she wouldn’t have asked if it weren’t something she wanted very badly.

So he nods. “I do not know if the bed will hold us both, though.”

“Here,” she says, standing up and pulling back the covers. “Maybe you lie down first and face away from me.”

He does, and after a moment, he feels the bed dip substantially with the warmth of her body pressing behind him. One arm slips over his waist, and though she doesn’t quite embrace him, the combination of the weight of her arm and the dip in the bed mean that there’s little room between them.

“This okay?” she asks. “I promise I won’t stay very long.”

“Yes, this is acceptable,” he says, carefully keeping his voice even. Although she is unlikely to judge him for it, he’s finding that being this close to another person is affecting him in ways he didn’t expect.

It’s another few minutes before his brain parses her words, and he wonders if there’s a double meaning. “You are leaving us again.”

After a moment of silence: “Yes.”

“For how long?”

“I don’t know.”

She tenses up a little, perhaps waiting for more questions, but he just says, “We miss you when you leave. I was afraid you wouldn’t come back, after Molly.”

“I tried not to. It was you who found me in Nicodranas.”

“I suppose we did.”

“I also tried not to like any of you. I failed at that, too.”

“I imagine you find yourself in less trouble without us.”

“Where’s the fun in that?” she asks, and he can hear her smile in her voice.

They lapse into silence again, and Caleb can feel sleep tugging at the back of his eyes. Part of him already knows that she’ll leave not long after she’s sure he’s asleep. He’s not sure if he actually whispers “Please come back again this time,” or if he only dreams that he does.


End file.
